Road Trip
by Whitefleur
Summary: When Dean thought about the sudden events that happened, letting a complete stranger inside the Impala and letting him join his to nowhere road trip, he finally concluded, he's lost his marble.


A/N: Guess I've been more active in Tumblr and AO3. Ah well, I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.

* * *

Dean may have had a patience of a saint for his family… it does have its end. His father and younger brother were fighting once again. For what reason, Dean never bothered knowing, probably something stupid. He had always been the one to go in-between the fight. Making sure they won't be able to do something they would actually regret.

But this time, Dean took his car key and drove away from the fighting. He simply had enough.

* * *

Hours after hours of driving, nowhere to go, no direction to follow… he could almost call it a road trip.

Dean doesn't know what made him stop in front of a man at the side of the lonely road when he saw him. It just happened.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

The man gave him a smile, "Thanks."

"You know, you shouldn't just let strangers hitch a ride with you. I may be a serial killer." The man said.

"I might also be a serial killer picking on hitch hikers alone on empty roads." Dean looked at him for a moment. "Are you a murderer?"

"I won't answer you if I am. Are you?"

"No."

"Gabriel."

"Dean."

"So, Gabriel, where to?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere," Dean answered. "It's like… it's like a fucked up road trip."

Gabriel was silent for a while. To Dean, he looked like he was in deep thought. "Do you have a room for one more?"

"I don't see why you can't join."

When Dean thought about the sudden events that happened, letting a complete stranger inside the Impala and letting him join his to nowhere road trip, he finally concluded, he's lost his marble.

* * *

Gabriel ate a lot of sweets. He bought bags of candies and chocolates in every stop over they made.

"If you make a mess inside the car, I'll kick you out."

Gabriel gave him a grin, "Want one?"

Well, at least he shared.

* * *

Two days. Dean hadn't opened his phone for two days.

'Dean, where are you?' Message from his Dad.

Delete.

'Dean, where are you? Please give us a call.' It was from Sam. His finger hovered over the keypad… Dean deleted it anyway.

"Your family?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, Dad and Sammy."

"They seemed worried. So why did you decide to go in a road trip?"

"Needed a break with all the fighting. They fight all the time about the most dumbest reason." Why was he revealing things to Gabriel whom he only had known for two days?

"How about you?"

Gabriel sighed, "Believe it or not, same reason as you."

Dean frowned.

"My brothers kept on fighting with each other. I simply just had enough."

* * *

Four days.

'Dean, son, where are you?'

Delete.

'Dean, you idjit! Where the hell are you? John and Sam are going nuts with worry! If 'yer still alive give them a damn call!' Huh, they contacted Bobby. Delete.

'Dean, are you alright? Where are you? Look, I'm sorry. I know you left because Dad and I are fighting again. But please, call me. At least we'll know you're still out there.'

Dean dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Sam. You don't need to worry. I'm okay." And then he immediately closed his phone.

* * *

Gabriel was annoying, Dean thought a long the way. He talked a lot about everything. He a lot of sweets and sometimes, he accidentally leave candy wrappers inside the Impala. He would threaten Gabriel, but the shorter man would simply give him a grin.

It became a routine.

And yet, he can't manage to get mad at Gabriel for too long. What's worst was, Dean had a feeling, Gabriel knew about it.

Dean also took note of how eerily similar they were. From the little bits and pieces they shared about their family, from Doctor Sexy to Casa Erotica, weird and odd sense of humor.

* * *

They stopped in a small town, checked-in a motel, went in the nearest bar and silently drank shots after shots of alcohol until everything got numbed.

They ended up having sex. Gabriel wasn't as drunk as Dean thought after all.

* * *

"F-fuck."

"C'mon Dean-o, say it. You know what to say."

Gabriel purred against Dean's neck. His hot breath making the hair on his back stand-up. He felt his erection being rubbed and massaged and he wanted nothing more than to give in to the pleasure and warmth.

"Just say the magic words Dean. I'm sure you'll thank me later."

_Damn_.

"Gabriel… p-please. I want you." _I'm yours._

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and quickly noticed the warm weight on him. He looked down and saw an arm covering him, a protective grip to his waist.

"Gabriel?" Dean whispered.

'I'm awake."

"…what now?"

* * *

'Gabriel, this is Castiel. Where are you? We've been trying to contact you. Michael and Lucifer are worried about you too."

Delete.

Dean raised a brow, "Your father named your brother Lucifer?"

Gabriel shrugged, "You last name is a gun. I don't see a difference."

* * *

"What's your plan now?" Gabriel asked.

Dean thought about it for a while. He wanted to tell to him that there were no plans to start with. He gave the shorter man a smile, "We go back."

They both understood.

No matter how annoying or how much of a headache or dickhead their family acted… they were still their family.

Dean and Gabriel found themselves on the same road they were before. And dropped Gabriel on the same spot he saw the man.

* * *

One month.

It took the Winchesters one month to return back to its bad habit. Father and son fighting each other and him try to calm them.

Dean took out his phone.

* * *

"Garbriel?"

"Dean-o, what can I do for you?"

A lot of things, actually. "I think… I'm going on another road trip."

A pause.

"I'll go with you."


End file.
